


TF2 x Goddess (madylen/Oc)

by Enderman21



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderman21/pseuds/Enderman21
Summary: get ready for good stuff





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Spy  
Do you know what sucks about being the only girl in a all men team? Everyone, even your creator, has a crush on you at some point. Medic, the one who created me, programed me to like everyone in this damn team. I am Goddess, that is my official game name, but they call me by my real name, Madylen. Anyway, it was our day off, no fighting, no trying to get blu’s secrets, nothing, ceasefire. Just a relaxing day. Engineer, Engi for short, and I were working on building a teleporter. I am all the classes plus more.  
“Now this should work Maddie.” Engi says finishing the last touch on it. I get up and stretch. “Wanna give it a go?” He walks to the other side of the room and builds another one there. He gives me the thumbs up and I fly onto the teleporter and in a flash I appeared next to Engi. I high 5 him and Heavy walks in with a sandvich.   
“Is teleporter done yet?” he says in his deep russian but stupid sounding voice. We nod and he jumps on one and he was gone. I smile and started to head to my personal bathroom to clean up when my big time crush Spy walks in front of me and stops.  
“Hello Madylen. What have you been doin?” Spy says with his gentleman and French accent. I could not help but smile and his charmingness.   
“I have been working, that is what I have been doing asshole while people are sitting on their lazy asses” I say moving around him to get into the bathroom.   
“Come on! Have some fun! Scout asked me to see if you wanted to join us for a game of tag.” He says grabbing my hand like I had no option but to join them. I blush and follows him, forgetting about using the bathroom tho at that point, who cares?

“Hey Madylen!” I hear Medic say, but with a slur of alcohol in his german accent. Great, my creator and a perv, drunk and heading towards me.   
“You go on ahead, I will hold him off” Spy whispers into my ear. I nod and cloak and ran ahead of Spy. I have no idea why he would do that but I guess he hates Medic or somethin. I pushed it into the back of my mind as I ran to the spot where Scout and Demoman were waiting.  
“Ey! It is the goddess!” Demoman said with his normal but drunk irish accent. I smack him across the face and he gives me a pouty look.  
“Don’t you ever call me that again bastard” I snap, annoyed at him already. I hate the name Goddess. It feels so weak.  
“How about the name slut for ye” he says and I lost it. I jump on him and starts beating him up while Scout was trying to pull me off him. Scout was failing badly.  
“GODDESS!” I hear a loud voice yell. I turn to see Spy, with a passed out Medic in his arms, looking down at us. I jump off and points at the now bloody Demoman.  
“He called me a slut. I am no slut! If anything I am a loyal girl” I say and Demoman stands up and smirks.  
“I bet you fucked with everyone in here except Spy which you fucking masturbate over every night. Trust me, we all hear you moaning his name” Demoman says and I blush a bright red.  
“I-I D-do not!” I stammer, very embarrassed, my cheeks flushed. I look at Spy who was blushing like crazy. “I… I have to go wash my hands” I rush outta the room and goes into my bathroom and started to cry. I cried blood and tears and they roll down my now streaked face There was a small knock on the door and before the door opened I wiped my face and Scout comes in with a huge blush on his face like he was gonna see me naked or somethin.  
“You okay Doll face?” He says sitting next to me. I hug him and I felt him pat my back. “Don’t worry, Spy is a reasonable guy. He will not think about it. Come on. Let’s go play ball!”  
“Yeah” I say taking a deep breathe and walks out of the bathroom with Scout and we go the the main area. I looked around for Heavy and a sandvich. I was feeling hungry and I knew Heavy always had an extra one, unless he already ate it. I spotted him talking to the one person I wanted to avoid for the moment, scratch that, for the whole week: Spy. I walk over to them and totally ignores Spy.  
“Hey Heavy! Do you have an extra sandwich on you?” I ask trying not to look at Spy. I caught his eyes once and he was staring at my lips.  
“No, Spy does” He says and walks off. Great. Just the thing I needed at that moment.  
“Hey..Uh.. S-spy” I say turning to him. He had a relaxed face and his cigar was in his hand.  
“Yes Madylen?” he says with a smile. I mumble if he had a sandvich and he smiles bigger. He places his lips on mine and pulls me into him. I flinch and slowly kisses back. I pull away and I blush a violent red.  
“Fuck you” I mumble. “I wanted a sandwich! Not a damn kiss!” he just smiles and rolls his eyes and walks off. Not mentioning the kiss, like it did not happen. I shutter and walk off, knowing the reaction of rejection. I have been rejected before by many people. The one person I loved, now thought I was a weirdo. I could not forgive myself for what I just did.  
“Howdy Maddie!” I hear Engi call. I ignore him and continues to walk to my bedroom ignoring him yelling for me to get my ass over to him. I mumble sorry and opens the door to my room. I slam the door and a picture of me and the whole team fell and shattered. I ignore it and started cursing and yelling at myself in my native tongue kicking stuff around. Suddenly Spy appeared in my room and I give him a nasty look at swears at him in the tongue and also flips him off.  
“Madylen. Calm down” Spy says grabbing me. I calm down and started to cry my ass off.  
“I am so sorry.” I cry going to my knees. I black out and when I woke up Medic was doing a test on me.  
“Spy saved your life.” Medic says not looking at me. I sit up and look and i saw Spy in a chair next to me, sleeping. “Your system overloaded and you almost died.”  
“I saved you my love” I hear Spy say waking up. I look at him and I get up wanting to hug him so bad.   
“Nien! Stay down. I am not done programing your system you whore” Medic says pushing me down on the bed table, my head hitting to table. Spy walks over to me and smiles.  
“Your kiss, the way you kissed was, incroyable that is why I walked away, I needed to find words to say” he says in his sexy french accent. He bends over and kisses me again, with a long, deep kiss.  
“Stop making out with my damn patient Spy” Medic snaps. I think Spy flipped him off by the sound of Medic’s grunt and german swaring. Spy pulls away and he pulls a smoke out of his pocket and puts it into his mouth.  
“There, All done!” Medic says as I felt my programming restart and I sit up. Spy helps me to my feet and he smiled.  
“Shall we go get something to eat. You must be hungry! You have been out for 2 days, love” Spy says and we teleport to the kitchen. Engi was talking to Demo and Pyro, ugh Pyro, was sleeping on the table. I look at Spy who got the same idea as me. I took a fake gun and took his gun and replaced it. I giggle and walked to Engi.  
“You wanted to talk to me before?” I asked, letting Spy talk to Demo. Engi handed me a box and whispered:  
“Don’t open the box until you and that Spy, who I think you should be with me instead of him, are alone. Which could happen tonight.” Engi says and walks off. I blushed and walked away back towards Spy and Demo who just finished talking. I smirked and kicked Demo in his balls and he walks away, moaning in pain.  
“Hey, how are you feeling?” Spy asked rubbing my arm, I looked down at his hand on my arm and started turning a bright red.  
“I’m okay now, thanks Spy” I said smiling widely trying not to embarrass myself.   
“Do you wanna hang out in my room for a while?” He asked motioning towards his room. I blushed even hard and nodded, He slide his hand down my arm and interlocked our fingers. My hands looked tiny compared to his gloved hands. He pulled me into his room, He grabbed my waist and kissed my lips hard, I moaned from the force of him. He started to grind into me as he pushed us into his door so it shut.  
“I really hope you won’t mind me doing this to you,” Spy says with lust in his voice. I nod with a smile and hands him the box. He opened it, took one look at it and tossed it to the side.  
“What was in it?” I asked between moans as he was still grinding against me.  
“Nothing important,” He said as he was grinding his hard erection against my core. He stopped grinding against me and started kissing down my neck. He kissed all around my neck until he found my sweet spot, I moaned loudly and he gave me a hickey. A dark red one to be exact. One that everyone will notice afterward.  
He pulled my shirt off and stared at my huge breasts I blush and cover my face. To which he grabs my hand and pulls them away from my face.   
“Don’t hide your beautiful face from me,” He whispers in a husky voice. I feel my panties getting wet just by the sound of his voice. His french accent was totally turning me on for whatever the hell reason.  
He had a damn smile plastered onto his smug face of his as he kept teasing me by rubbing his gloved hands on my perky buds. Once he was done I flipped us over and ripped his shirt off since i was the only freakin one naked at that point.   
“Someone is impatient hmm?” he says with a teasing tone. I mumble fuck you in my language and he smirked. He then put his mouth on my breasts and sucked and bit my breasts. I softly moan as I felt my panties getting wetter by the minute. I stopped him and started kissing down his chest and stomach right to his v line. I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down leaving him in his boxers. His boner was very promeate. I licked his member through his boxers, i saw precum coming out. I stopped and pulled his boxers off exposing his rather large member, Iick the precum off and start suckking him off, using my hands to rub what could not fit into my mouth.  
“Fuck” he mumbles and he pushes me deeper onto his cock and I moan and he started to buck his hips against my mouth and I felt his boner twitch as his seed hits my mouth. Before he could put me onto his lap, our door swings open and Heavy stood in the door with Demo.  
“Get dressed you guys! We are under attack!” Demo says, blood bleeding out his nose from the seen he just saw. I groan and puts on my outfit, grabs my knife and gun and hands Spy his clothes.  
“I hope we finish this later” I say before running out of the room and shooting a Spy in the head.


	2. chapter 2 The plan that made all the guys happy

3 days after Spy and I had the fun I noticed all the men were staring at me and my ass. I sighed and groaned. I knew something like this would happen so I decided to make a plan. Let all of them fuck me. Yea, as weird as it sounded to me, everyone would love to see me moan their names. But I will never love them like I love Spy. He was my first. Sighing I went to the kitchen and I found the man I was wanting to talk to: Spy.  
“Hello my love” he says noticing me. I walk over to him and kisses him deep.  
“I have an Idea but I don’t think you will like it.” I ammit and he frowns. He hands me a smoke and I take it. “The only way to keep us together is if I let everyone, not Pyro, fuck me. I will make them wear the protection Engi gave us so only you can make me, Prego” I put the smoke in my mouth and he lights it for me.  
“Fine, but only because I want to make you mine afterwards. And if I interrupt your little session with them I can okay?” he says locking eyes with mine. I smirk and pulls him into me and kisses him with a deep kiss. He kisses me back and I felt him lift me onto the table and he grinds into me. Damn it felt so good. His body on mine. I can’t wait till he fucks my ass.  
“Are you ready for me. Do you promise to have time for me tonight?” He asks after helping me down. I nod and I rang to diner bell. Everyone rushes in even Pyro who does not eat.  
“Guess what men. You all get to taste, and make love with this young lady, MY girlfriend. Only one day for each of you” Spy says explaining the plan.  
“So, who will go first mate?” Sniper says and I smile a huge smile.  
“Whoever can beat me in a race! I hope it is you my love” I say winking at Sniper who had a very very red face. I take off running and Spy, Sniper, and the others started running close behind. Pyro just walked away, knowing that he would not get anything of this beauty. As I reached the end, Scout ran past me and touched the wall.  
“I won! That is just how freaking good I am!” He says smirking. The order after Scout was Spy, Sniper, Soldier, Engi, Demo, Medic and last Heavy. Poor Heavy, he is too fat but he might have a night ass. Sniper had a down face and Scout got in Spy’s face to brag how freakin fast he was. Spy just rolled his eyes and blowed smoke in his face.  
“Good job Ball boy” I say walking to Spy and him. I lean my back against Spy and he rubbed my arms softly. I do a soft moan and I saw a tent grow in everyone’s pants. I bet they can’t wait to make me moan their name.  
“Don’t do anything that will make him want more, like don’t let him climax in you alright my love” Spy says giving my neck a soft kiss, over the old hickey. I fucking love this guy.  
“Come on! Hand the lady over pal, she is mine for tonight!” Scout says reaching for me. I smack his hand and he yelps.  
“I am not a doll or thing.” I snap harshly walking with Scout behind me. I blow a kiss to Spy and he smiles. We walked to his room since mine was a mess. He opened the door and I was expecting to see his face on his wall. But instead there was pictures of me and him.  
“G-god” I say walking to his bed and taking off my shoes. I looked at him and he seemed uneasy, unsure what to do. I get up grabs his collar and kisses him with a deep heated kiss. He grabbed my ass and pulled him close to me, feeling my body.  
“D-damn girl. Your mine tonight” he says before ripping off my shirt, one of my favorite ones too. He then grabbed my breasts and and kisses them, putting hickeys and bruises on them. I put my head back as he attacked them.  
“C-come on!” I moan out, “just fuck me already” he smirked and he rips off my pants and undies and he bent over. He then started to finger me and I moan this name as he pumped one digit then 2 then 3. “F-FUCK!” I moan feeling my orgasim build. He smirks and pulls out, and I wine in lost of pleasure.  
“Beg” is all he said. I give him a weird look and he smirks. “Beg Goddess. Beg. If you beg I will prove to you that I can fuck you better than Spy will”   
“Fine. Scout please fuck me till I can’t breathe!” I beg and he smirked. He took out his long dick and pushed into me. I groan loudly and he pounded into me hard and fast. Moans and curse words in my language came from my mouth as Scout pounded into me. After a few minutes I felt my orgasim coming and I bet he was close too. Then I remembered what Spy said.   
“Baby, I am close” he says soon after I came. I smirked and I pushed him outta me. It hurt like hell but it was worth it. “Why we stop doll face?”  
“I told Spy I would let him do the honors.” I bluntly say pulling him to me. I kiss him deep and he moaned softly in the kiss as I moved my hands down to his still hard cock. I placed my hand around it and started pumping it. He moaned in the kiss as I pulled away from him and he came all over my hands.  
“Thanks doll face” he says before passing out. I smile and passes out as well.


End file.
